The NaruHina Chronnicles
by naruhina pwns
Summary: What if Hinata confessed her love to naruto after the beckochu mission? See what happens after naruto comes back from his three year absence. Will they marry or not? NaruHina PWNS All!
1. Chapter 1

The Chronicles of Naruto and Hinata

Chapter: 1

The Proposal

It has been three years since that night in the woods. Three years since the kidnapping on the Bekochu mission.

Three years since Hinata admitted to Naruto that she loved him. It was three years after the mission to find the beetle that locate Sasuke failed that Naruto Uzumaki the out cast started dating Hinata Hyuga the first born daughter of the head of the prestigious Hyuga clan. When the village learned of this disturbing new concept, the people were stunned. But like all news it grew old and people forgot about it.

Until one night in the moonlit woods Naruto and Hinata finished their picnic dinner and laid back on the sheet. They watched the stars as Naruto put his arm under Hinata's head as Hinata snuggled in next to him. While looking at the stars when Naruto says he wants to ask hee something. Hinata looked into his blue eyes and reply's "what is it Naruto?" Naruto blushes as he says "Before I ask, I kind of need you to stand so I can ask you the proper way." Puzzled Hinata stood as Naruto stood then watched as Naruto kneeled and pulled from his pocket a small black box with a hinged top then holds it up to Hinata and opens it. Hinata gasped as a Diamond ring appeared.

As she looks from the ring to Naruto, Naruto asks" Hinata will you marry me?" Hinata is silent for a moment then embraces Naruto and says "yes, Naruto I will marry you!" They kiss for a moment then Naruto says "let's go tell everyone the good news!"

Together hand in hand they walk into they walked into the village to tell their friends who were shocked to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wedding plans

The next day the village of Konoha was shocked once again by the news that Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga were going to be married. The six months before the wedding was chaotic because of the plans. Naruto and Hinata had both agreed to have the wedding six months so they could have plenty of time to plan the wedding. There was so much to do. First Naruto helped Hinata find the perfect wedding dress and find the dresses for the bridesmaids. Then Hinata helped Naruto find the perfect suits for him and the groomsmen. The ceremony would be held at the entrance of the village. The stage was being crafted and constructed by the best artists, craftsmen, and constructed who had been hired Hinata's father.

Naruto and Hinata asked Tsunade if she would to perform the ceremony herself. Three weeks before the ceremony was to take place Naruto asked Gaara to be his best man and asked Kiba, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Kankuro to be his groomsmen. Hinata asked Sakura to be her maid of honor and asked Temari, Ino, and Tenten to be her bridesmaids. Two days before the wedding Naruto met with Neji, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Iruka, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Tsunade to discuss in detail how to make sure that the wedding was not disturbed.

After a lengthy discussion it was decided that Tsunade would position a hundred ANBU black ops around the village wall while twenty would watch the ceremony, Kakashi, Gai, Iruka would sit near the stage while Kurenai, Anko, and Shizune sat in the back. Jiriaya would be in a nearby tree ready to help if necessary. If anyone went after Hinata Gaara would surround her with sand while Shino use insect wall to add extra protection. Ino and Choji would be near the food table ready to protect Hinata. Sakura and Kiba would then escort them out of there along with Kankuro and Tenten. Meanwhile Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji and Temari would fight the wedding crashers if any came. Naruto looked at everyone and thanked them and said "Goodnight and see you in two days."

Naruto looked at the star filled sky and decided to eat supper at his favorite ramen bar the **Ichiraku Ramen Bar**. Teuchi the owner of the bar looked up just as Naruto sat down. "The usual Naruto?" Teuchi asked. Naruto nodded and said "Yes, please." Teuchi nodded and yelled "Ayame, our regular is here and wants the usual!" Ayame, the daughter of Teuchi replied "Sure thing dad." Teuchi started to wipe some bowls as Ayame brought out ten bowls of Naruto's favorite ramen on a tray and set it in front Naruto.

Naruto started to chow down Teuchi asked Naruto if he was nervous about getting married. Naruto set down the fifth empty bowl and said "Yea I'm nervous, but I'm also excited about it." Naruto finished the last five bowls of ramen and said goodnight and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The wedding disaster

Naruto was a nervous wreck. Never in his wildest dreams did he believe that it would be Hinata and not Sakura that he would marry until now Naruto thought as he buttoned up his shirt. When they were in the academy he'd thought she was a weirdo because she would always go red whenever she looked at him. His attitude towards her had started to change has he watched her take on her cousin during the preliminary rounds of the Chunin Exams. He and she became good friends after Orochimaru's attempt to destroy Konoha. Then came Itachi's return and Sasuke's attempt to avenge his clan's destruction.

After Sasuke was defeated by Itachi and left in a coma and the frantic search lady Tsunade. After Tsunade brought Sasuke and Kakashi out of their comas they started to talk again but were forced to stop when Sasuke left the village and Naruto was sent to bring him back. Instead Naruto came back hurt both physically and mentally. They had no time to talk after his return because he and Sakura were willing to go rouge to find and bring back Sasuke but were joined by Jiriaya with an official mission from Tsunade to find Orochimaru's lair. Then came the crisis with Mizuki and Naruto's return to the hospital because of his injuries from his fight with Mizuki.

While he was in the hospital Hinata would visit him everyday. Then came the search for the bekochu beetle and Naruto's assignment to her team to track down the beetle. After her abduction by a rival clan of Shino's clan that Kiba and Shino revealed that it was Hinata's idea to look for the bekochu beetle. It was after Hinata revealed her defensive eight trigrams technique and her collapse into Naruto's arms that she admitted her love for him. They started dating after they failed the mission and Sakura beat him to a pulp for it. When he looked at him self in the mirror he saw Kiba and Neji standing in the doorway. Looking puzzled he asked "Hey guys what's up?" Neji held up his hand as he said "I just wanted to thank you for helping me realize that I can forge my own destiny." Naruto shook his hand as Neji said "Welcome to the family." Kiba said he came by just to say good luck.

He and Neji then left for the wedding.

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror as Sakura and Ino finished the final touches to her dress. Hinata had only dreamed of this day, thinking that it would never happen. She looked out the window at the stage where soon she and Naruto were to be wedded. She watched as Naruto appeared and went to his place and began to talk with Gaara and Kiba. They laughed at a something Naruto said, well Kiba did at least, all Gaara did was stare. She watched as people began to seat themselves and as Naruto took his place on the stage with Gaara and the others. "Hinata." Sakura said. "Yes Sakura?" Asked Hinata. "I am so happy for you and Naruto." Said Sakura as Ino said "you look perfect for him, he's so lucky." Hinata looked in the mirror as Sakura said "well its show time."

Naruto quieted as the music started and looked out over the crowd and watched as Hinata started down the aisle with her tall stately father Hiashi Hyuga arm in arm beside her. When Hinata was on the stage Naruto walked over to her as Tsunade began the ceremony. When Hinata and Naruto exchanged vows and rings Tsunade then proclaimed them husband and wife. They kissed as Hinata threw her bouquet over her shoulder. While in the air the bouquet fell apart and Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari each caught a flower. Then the festivities began with Choji shouting "Time to chow!" Everyone laughed as the cake was brought out. Naruto and Hinata cut the cake and fed each other a piece of cake. Naruto had just turned to the crowd when he suddenly felt himself flung through the air and land on a table, sending plates and glasses tumbling to the floor to shatter. Guests shrieked as a tall gaunt yet muscular man with shoulder length pale purple hair and cold black eyes appeared behind Hinata holding the edge of a knife at the base of her throat. Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts as he stood up and got a good look at the man.

Recognition flashed through his mind as the man said "Hello nine tailed fox." "Mizuki" growled Naruto as he remembered the man's crimes, the attempts to kill him. "What are you doing here?" growled Naruto as hate flashed through his blue eyes. Suddenly he saw a flash of light brown shoot towards Mizuki. "Not so fast sand boy unless you want this pretty white neck to turn red." The sand stopped inches from Mizuki's head, Gaara looked at Naruto who nodded and recalled the sand. "As I was saying, I came to have my revenge. You took everything from me the night you refused to give the scroll of sealing to me. I lost my girl, my home, my money, and most of all my freedom."

Naruto stared at Mizuki, his eyes starting to get a reddish tinge. **"Let her GO!!!" **snarled Naruto when he saw the fear in Hinata's eyes. "Naruto, help me, h-help me please!" said she said as his eyes went red with a black slitted pupil as his rage seethed. His body began to glow as his chakra turned red, and then began to form a tail, then another. With two tails whipping behind him he started towards Mizuki as Mizuki said "Yes, show them; show them the power, you demon fox!" Naruto stopped his advance when Hinata said "No, Naruto don't do it." She pleads as tears form in her eyes. Mizuki laughed and said "Look at him girl, can't you see that he is nothing but a monster."

Hinata shakes her head and says "No, he is not a monster, he is a good person and my husband and **I LOVE HIM!**" she says as first one then both tails disappeared as his red chakra disappeared and his eyes became blue as he said again "Why are you here?" There was still hate in his voice Mizuki grinned and said "Revenge, you took my life now I'm going to take yours." As he pressed the blade against her neck. Naruto's eyes went red as he made a sign said "now go!" Kakashi and Gai charged Mizuki but were intercepted by two waiters. Sakura and Ino were locked in combat with two other waiters. Shikamaru threw several shuriken, and then engaged his shadow possession. Mizuki blocked the first attack and laughed as his a henchman stopped the shadow possession, and then leapt away from Kankurou's puppet, Karasu. Temari waved her iron Fan and blew away several henchmen then used the fan to defend against two sword wielding henchmen.

Meanwhile Naruto was trying to reach Hinata. "Let her go, Mizuki! This is between you and me; it's me you want, not her. Now let her GO!! Mizuki grinned and said "Ok, I will let her go provided you fight me and win. Meet me six months from now at the old prison yard, until then Miss Hyuuga will be my guest. Also, one other thing, I like a good challenge, pick how ever many friends you want and form a team and face me. Send a message to me via messenger bird containing their names. Oh, and Chunin, no jonin." With a laugh Mizuki disappeared.

Naruto fell to his Knees and screamed "No, Hinataaa!!!"

He was silent for a moment, then picked up a shard of glass and ran the edge across his palm so that his blood flowed and fell to the ground. Letting the shard fall, he clenched his cut hand into a fist and held it out in front of himself and said with hate in his voice and eyes "I vow to find you Hinata and save you and I vow to kill MISUKI!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hinata Retrieval Task Force

The next day Tsunade told Naruto to form his and go and retrieve Hinata. "Yes, lady Tsunade." Was his reply. Tsunade was taken aback. She was shocked at how serious he sounded and the fact that he used her title of "Lady Tsunade" surprised her. She looked down for a moment then looked up to see that he was gone. Naruto wondered the streets until he came upon Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino at the local steak house along with Sakura, But no one was eating, not even Choji. They looked at him as he sat next to Kiba and Shino who had just came in after him. He was silent for a moment, then said "Lady Tsunade has ordered me to form a tea . I want the four of you come with me and help me find H-Hinat-Hinata. Will you come with me?" Shino nodded as Kiba said "Of course, Ill come." Sakura stood and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and said Of course we'll come." As the others nodded as well.

He stood and said "Thanks and be at the gates atsix." And left to find team Gai.

He found them at Ichirakus. They looked at him as he said "I am forming a tem to find Hinata and was wondering if you three would come and help?" Lee said " I'll help you find your youthful wife!" Naruto smiled sadly and said "Thank you Lee." As Neji and Tenten said yes. Naruto turned to find Team Suna behind him. He said I want blame you if you want return home." He turned and started to walk away when a low voice said "We'll go. We will help you." Gaara said as Temari and Kankuro nodded. "Thank you." Naruto said. "We leave tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The search begins

Naruto stood at the village gates and watched as the black starlit sky begin to lighten, He was waiting for the others to show. The first to arrive was Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. He silently gave them a nod greeting which they returned. They stood silently for a moment, then Temari spoke saying they were sorry that they didn't do more to protect Hinata. Naruto looked at them and said "There's no need to apologize, I watched as you all did your best to help protect Hinata. It isn't your fault. If it is anyone's fault that Mizuki got Hinata, then I am the one to blame. I got too relaxed and as a result my wife was kidnapped. MAKE NO MISTAKE, I WILL KILL MIZUKI EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!!! He said as the rest showed up and greeted each other. They then set out just as the sun rose above the horizon. Kiba and Akamaru led the way with Akamaru following Hinata's scent. The group followed the scent until they came to a fork in the road and the sent disappeared.

Naruto summoned four shadow clones. He sent two down one path and the other two down the other one. Shino Unleashed a swarm of insects to search for Hinata's trail. Naruto stiffened as the feeling of two of his clones canceled out signaling that had found something down the left path. The grouped raced to the place the clones had stopped. It was some of her hair. Naruto picked up the strands of hair and gently placed them in the breast pocket over his heart. They continued on a little until they were ambushed by some of Mizuki's henchmen. There were eleven of them. Soon the sound of blades clanging could be heard through out the woods. They had been fighting for several minutes when the leader who Naruto was fighting sounded a retreat. Of the eleven who had attacked only three were still alive. Gaara promptly took care of them.

They made camp since evening was fast approaching. They then assessed their injuries. Naruto was bruised cut from his fight, Choji had a bump the size of Gamabuton, Ino had a cut cheek, Sakura's leg was bleeding from being hit with a shuriken, Neji, Shikamaru, and Temari were untouched. Kankuro was unconscious. Kiba and Akamaru had a couple of minor scrapes. Lee was okay and everyone could tell because he was in the process of doing 500 push-ups. Shino was unharmed. He, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji discussed what they would do next. After a couple of hours they broke told the rest of the group the new plans. Ino and Sakura would stay with the unconscious Kankuro until help arrived and escort him back to Konoha. The rest would continue on.

Naruto summoned and sent four clones to Konoha to get help; soon some of Shino's bugs came back and reported that they had found a cabin in the middle of the woods. They also warned that the area ahead and around the cabin was heavily guarded. They continued on until sunset then made camp and planned their next move.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Rescue

The early morning mist chilled the two escaped prisoners as they patrolled the section of the woods they had been assigned. The one known as Slash shivered as his partner smirked and pointed to the area they were currently above and said "Looks like we got a lost kid." Slash looked down to see a boy with red hair standing beneath them, looking lost. "Hey Xan would you lookie here, A lost brat" His silent partner sighed as he followed Slash down to the ground.

"Hey kid, no trespassers..!" The look in the boy's eyes creeped him out. Xan sighed and said "Kid, get out of here. There going to be a big battle and you don't want to be hurt." The boy looked as if he hadn't heard them "Get out of here Brat before I gut you." He pulled out a Kunai as the boy stayed where he was looking at them. "Oh well, don't say we didn't warn ya.´ he bought the blade down. A brown blur stopped the blade.

"What!" thought Slash as he leapt away and threw several shuriken at the boy. The brown blur appeared again and blocked the weapons and this time hung in the air and to their amazement found out that it was sand. The two shinobi noticed that the kid hadn't moved so much as a finger yet the sand seemed to move as if it was being told what to do. Slash charged the boy only to find that he couldn't move.

He looked down to see that more sand was creeping up his legs. Xan leapt away as the sand completely engulfed slash. He could hear slash swearing up a storm as the boy raised his right arm and clenched his hand into a fist as he said in a low monotone voice "Sand Coffin." The sand compressed inwards as Slash screamed in Pain. Xan leapt away as Slash stopped screaming and blood dripped from the sand.

…..

Naruto looked at the cabin from the cover of the forest as Neji scanned the inside. "How dare he!" Neji growled. "What is it?" Said Naruto. "Arf Arf Arf!" Kiba sniffed the air and growled "Yeah, I smell it to." "He, He … Naruto-Sama, Hinata-Sama has been … Violated."

The reaction this sentence garnered was one of pure rage as Naruto's eyes went blood red. He let out a roar that shook the very ground.

…..

Mizuki grinned as he grabbed Hinata by her hair and yanked her to her feet as her torn clothes slipped off of her petite frame. He shoved her out the door and threw her to the ground as he shouted "Well, what are you waiting for? Come and save you demon spawner, demon."

All the guys closed their eye upon seeing Hinata's body being shoved out and thrown onto the ground. Shino's insects buzzed angrily while Kiba let out a feral growl. Temari and Tenten had hate in their eyes. Neji had activated and focused his Byakugan so that he could only see everyone's chakra signatures. Shikamaru sighed and thought "This is so troublesome." As he heard Gaara's sand moving around.

Naruto strode out into the clearing as his friends readied to fight. "Shikamaru, when I give the word try to capture him with your shadow. Temari, Tenten grab Hinata-chan and get her to safety. Gaara you know what to do." They all nodded as Naruto stopped a few meters away from where Mizuki stood over Hinata's battered body. "I'm here, now let her go. Your fight is with me." Mizuki laughed and said "Why, when I know that you have your friends with you. Who did you bring? That lazy oaf of a Nara or did you bring the idiotic Kiba and his mutt." Kiba's eye twitched as Akamaru growled. "Troublesome." "or did you bring your fellow demon friend Gaara. Or did you bring that fashion less Rock Lee with his emo teammate Neji?"

Gaara's sand twitched as Neji's and Lee's eye twitched. "Yosh, I shall show him how youthful my uniform is." As Neji seethed at being called emo. "I'm not emo, I'm just in control of my emotions." Naruto smirked and said "In fact yes, yes I did and more. "Temari, now!" Temari smirked as she used her signature move, "ninja art: Hurricane Winds!" Mizuki smirked as the razor sharp winds came towards him. Rat, Bird, Snake "Earth Style: Earth Shield Jutsu." Mizuki slammed his palm onto the ground and formed a shield of earth around him. The winds carved chunks out of the shield but were dispersed after a minute. The wall crumbled back into the ground as Mizuki sneered and said "Is that the best that Suna's wind mistress can do, cause if so then the rumors I heard about you were greatly exaggerated." Temari made to charge but was held back by Kiba and Shino. "Stick with the plan." Neji said as Mizuki made to move forward but found that he couldn't. At that moment Temari and Tenten leapt forward and rushed to Hinata's side. Temari gave Mizuki a death glare as she wrapped Hinata in a cloak that was usually used during patrols in a sandstorm. The two girls vanished with Hinata in a burst of smoke as they shunshined away. At that moment Mizuki felt Shikamaru release him.

Naruto waited until he felt his friend's chakras were gone that he turned to Mizuki and Growled "YOUR DEAD!"

A/N Sorry for not updating. I've been plaugrd with writers block, memory lapses, video games, TV, and Laziness . I will soon update the other Fics. Read and review Please!


End file.
